The present invention generally relates to a method and associated compounds for forming nanotubes. The present invention particularly relates to a method and associated compounds for the hierarchical self-assembly of organic nanotubes from self-assembled supermacrocycles.
Nanotubes can be thought of as long, thin cylinders of carbon which are unique for their size, shape, and physical properties. For example, nanotubes are extremely strong, low weight, stabile, flexible, have good heat conductance, and have a large surface area. In addition, nanotubes possess a host of intriguing electronic properties. The aforementioned properties of nanotubes has lead to an intense investigation of utilizing these structures in the fields of materials science, nanotechnology, molecular electronic and photonic devices, sensor and artificial channel systems.
The particular the properties a nanotube possesses is dependent upon several factors including its diameter, length, chemical make up, and chirality. Therefore, the ability to produce nanotubes which have particular desirable properties is dependent upon being able to form or synthesize nanotubes which have, for example, a certain length. Unfortunately, prior to the present invention, the synthetic schemes for conveniently and efficiently producing nanotubes possessing a wide range of specific desirable characteristics have been extremely limited.
Therefore, in light of the above discussion, it is apparent that what is needed is a method an associated compounds for forming nanotubes that addresses the above discussed drawback of nanotube synthetic schemes.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a compound having the formula: 
wherein X is carbon or nitrogen; n is an integer of, 1, 2, 3, or 4; Y is an amino acid having an amino group covalently bound to an xcex1-carbon of the amino acid and the amino group is covalently bound to a carbon of the (CH2)n group; and R1 is aliphatic; and salts thereof.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a compound having the formula: 
wherein X is carbon or nitrogen; n is an integer of 1, 2, 3, or 4; R1 is aliphatic; R2 is hydrogen; and R3 is xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3, xe2x80x94CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2C6H5, xe2x80x94CH2-p-(OH)C6H4, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2NH2, or R2 and R3 together form 
and salts thereof.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of forming a nanotube. The method includes disposing a compound having the formula 
or salts thereof in a solution at a sufficient concentration so that the nanotube is formed, wherein X is carbon or nitrogen; n is an integer of, 1, 2, 3, or 4; Y is an amino acid having an amino group covalently bound to an xcex1-carbon of the amino acid and the amino group is covalently bound to a carbon of the (CH2)n group; and R1 is aliphatic.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of forming a nanotube. The method includes disposing a compound having the formula 
or salts thereof in a solution at a sufficient concentration so that the nanotube is formed, wherein X is carbon or nitrogen; n is an integer of 1, 2, 3, or 4; R1 is aliphatic; R2 is hydrogen; and R3 is xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3, xe2x80x94CH2CO2H,xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2C6H5, xe2x80x94CH2-p-(OH)C6H4, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2NH2, or R2 and R3 together form 
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a compound having the formula: 
and salts thereof.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of forming a nanotube. The method includes disposing a compound having the formula 
in a solution at a sufficient concentration so that the nanotube is formed.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention there is provided a nanotube which includes molecules having the formula 
wherein X is carbon or nitrogen; n is an integer of, 1, 2, 3, or 4; Y is an amino acid having an amino group covalently bound to an xcex1-carbon of the amino acid and the amino group is covalently bound to a carbon of the (CH2)n group; and R1 is aliphatic; and salts thereof, and a number of the molecules are arranged relative to one another so as to form a supermacrocycle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new and useful compounds for forming nanotubes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved compounds for forming nanotubes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method for forming nanotubes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method for forming nanotubes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and useful nanotube.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved nanotube.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and attached drawings.